


Quick Study

by staranise



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with Sam means expanding your skillset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [peg ALL the dudes!](http://radioaches.livejournal.com/36679.html) fest. It seemed appropriate.

This is her first time, and everyone's a critic. "If you can just reach—"

" _Sam,_ " Jules says in frustration, pressing down, putting the heel of her hand on his tailbone to keep him from thrusting back at her, "Close your mouth and let me do this."

She could feel him tense when she pressed down, quick and agitated to get him to _stay still_.  She does it again, thrusting her fingers quicker and deeper, a probing stroke, and a tense whine comes out from that clenched jaw.  _"Ah,"_ she says in satisfaction, nudging his legs open a little more with her knee, because she's found it.  He lets out a long, shaky breath when she pulls her fingers out so she can put the third in the condom.  When she puts them back in, something less than gentle, the sound is explosive, his shoulders bunching, and he breaks silence to say, " _Jules—_ "

"Did you think this?" she asks, letting him move back to meet the thrusts of her hand.  "Dropping by the locker room, sure you wanted a peek—did you really want to get down across one of those benches, for me to do this to you?"

"My ideas—" he strains, half of him staying with her, open to her, but she can tell he'd let her fuck him right off the mattress and up against the wall if she let him— "Included equipment—the locker rooms didn't really have."

"Yeah?" she whispers fiercely.  " _That's_ what you want?"

"God, Jules," he says in a rush, "It's what I want from you, _please_ , it's really what—"

"Okay," she says, silky, pleased, and pulls out of him.  She can see his turned face, the helpless round shape of his lips, and then he twists all the way with overwhelming hunger in his eyes.  She's fumbling, just for a second, with the dildo and the harness, and Sam's hands are on hers, fitting it in place, tugging lightly on one of the straps.

"Check," he says, innocent and earnest, like he's just fitted her climbing rig, and _that_ will be with her all week.  "Jules, _c'mon."_


End file.
